My Worst Atrocity
by Enemy Controller
Summary: The shadows have been my only comfort well...until that day for the first time I saw Light. After waiting all this time I can't wait anymore. AU rating will most likely go up
1. MINE!

**_Hello everyone I finally decided to start of these and well.......... I am here_**

**_I didn't really know what to write so I wrote a poem to start off the story will proabably follow after_**

**_First things first_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...(damn)_**

**_My Worst Atrocity to you_**

_Waiting and Watching_

_My eyes follow you_

_So Innocent..._

_So defenseless..._

_Of what I'm going to do._

_Unbroken, Unspoken_

_My feelings of Affection_

_I've hid in the shadows too long_

_I want your attention._

_The streetlight shines onto you_

_Like a spotlight on a stage_

_I'm your only auidence_

_You have me in a daze_

_I keep myself at a distance_

_Inching closer with every stride._

_Enjoying the movement of your body_

_I take my time._

_Unbroken Unspoken_

_My feelings of sin_

_Looking so Delectable I don't know where to begin._

_My excitement grows for you_

_Every minute of the hour_

_just waiting to rip every petal off you_

_My precious little flower._

_Because before you notice_

_It will be too late_

_I'll have you in my grasp_

_I'll seal your fate_

_Unbroken, Unspoken_

_This feeling's Insane_

_this is my passion..._

_My love Unchained._

_I can't wait anymore..._

_I want you now!_

_I'll take your pride_

_and break you down!_

_I silently stalk you_

_I the predator_

_You the prey_

_I'll leave you speechless_

_with nothing to say._

_My hand reaches out_

_Reaches out to you_

_'Do not worry darling you will be mine soon'_

_I can hear your heartbeat_

_I can sense your fear_

_Before you can turn around_

_I have you, my dear._

_You gasp in suprise_

_you wriggle and squirm_

_Not realizing you're making my skin burn_

_I shroud you in darkness_

_and we disappear in the night_

_"I finally have you I'll never let you out of my sight."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is not the end of his tale

Thanks for all who read...-_-(sleepy)


	2. DeNiAl

_**Greetings everyone ~again~ this is the Enemy Controller With chapter 2 Thank you to to people who reviewed it made me feel very happy and comfortable to be here^ ^ you guys are the first ones on my Rape list ~Mwhahahaha~ (Don't worry it's the good kind).....Just kidding I can't hurt nobody.  
I FUCKING LOVE YAOI IT IS MY PASSION....I understand if you don't like yaoi not everyone does but I'm saying right now this is YAOI and if you don't want to read two guys play tonsil hockey or Doing the hibbity dippity with loop to loop, The horizontal moster mash, the naked petzel (In future chapters, I could go on but I'll stop right here)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (But I have this craving for waffles and I don't own them either...Bugger me)  
But I digress...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Raito's in Denial**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warnings:Swearing(Not that much but future chaps) Same thing with sexual content**_

_**We'll get to everything else later**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**L's P.O.V**_

_**'Actually being able to look at you up close and not at a distance, to hold you....,touch you and to think it'll be like this for the rest of your days because I'll never let you go'  
Narrator's P.o.v**_

_**Raito Yagami couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened to him in the last hour. First he's walking home from his night classes then next thing he knows he's being Hauled off buy some weirdo whispering things incomprhenseble to him.  
Sure he was used to having people flock to him, but kidnapping was a whole different level for him. In a situation like this he could easily figure some way out of the situation, or at least overpower said assalliant. The task was proven to be difficult.  
Raito was already loosing consiousness; he could only make out the shadow of the man before he saw nothing but darkness. L quickly retrieved a cell phone from his pocket, immediately dialing a number.**_

_**"Watari, Please bring the car back around."  
"Yes L"**_

_**The other line answered and hung up. A sleek black car pulled out right in front of L and the now unconcious boy.  
L then pulled Raito up into his arms fully, holding Raito bridal style. As Raito's head fell back limply, while his arms hung dangling at his side.  
"Is that young man I heard so much about?"  
"Yes...he is."  
"What do you plan to do with him?"  
"....I do not really know as of yet..."  
L answered gazing at Raito's soft sleep state.  
" Understood. What course of action do you wish to take as of this moment?"  
" I wish to go go back to the estate."  
" Understood."  
Watari said, his eyes briefly glancing at L looking softly at brunette in his arms, through the rearview mirror before driving off to their destination.**_

_**~At the Estate and 1 hour 47 minutes 16 seconds amd 88 milliseconds later~**_

_**Raito started to slowly stir.  
'What the hell happened?....I was walking home from class and then...Vague pieces of what happened after that'  
Raito rubbed his head while sitting up ' All I can remember is a shadow'  
"Ah, Raito-kun is finally awake."  
Raito's P.O.v.**_

_**My eyes widened when I noticed the slouched figure beside me (What do you think my initial reaction was going to to be?)**_

_**a) Talk the matter over with a cup of coffee to get a mutual understanding b) Scream like a 5 year old girl while calling him a lowlife pervert c) Pretend this isn't happening get up and walk out d) Cover my ass**_

_**'I might need the coffee in option. A). YAGAMI RAITO DOES NOT scream like a girl though he probably is a pervert. B). Actually walking out doesn't sound like a bad idea. C). I might have to cover my ass (just in case). D).'**_

_**"Is Raito-kun feeling alright?"  
"Who are you?!"  
"Raito-kun failed to answer my question."  
"No, I'm not alright I've just been kidnapped by a weirdo. Now, who are you and where am I?!"  
"You may call me Ryuuzaki. As for where you are I cannot tell Raito-kun, I can only tell Raito-kun that he will spend the rest of his days...here...with me."**_

_**'He really can't be serious...can he?'**_

_**"Excuse me I don't think I heard you right I thought you said you were going to---"  
"Keep you here. Yes I plan to."**_

_**Ryuuzaki cut me off.**_

_**'I can't believe this bastard he can't keep me here'  
**___

_**Narrators. P.O.V**_

_**"Well you know what. I'm a person and I have rights You can't keep me here. My father is chief of police and he won't stand for this, and neither will I."  
"Soichiro Yagami am I correct?"  
Raito frozed at his words "How do you know my father?"  
"I make sure watch Raito-kun very intently, I become familiar with everything concerning Raito-kun"  
"What are you some type of stalker?"  
"I merely observe you day to day."**_

_**Light swung his legs over the bed and stood up.**_

_**"I do not have time for this nonsense."**_

_**Raito stated coldly.**_

_**"No Nonsense is involved."**_

_**"Then this is obviously some kind of sick joke."**_

_**L stood up and reached out to Raito pulling him close to his chest hugging him tight**_

_**"I can assure Raito-kun that, I am indeed quite serious about him."**_

_**Ryuuzaki whispered into Raito's ear. It made him tremble in anger**_

_**" Let me go..."**_

_**Raito's words dripped venomously from mouth. L only held him tighter and uttered a simple 'No.  
Raito broke out of L's grasp, pulled back his fist and punched Ryuuzaki with so much force it sent him flying backwards **_

_**"I never took Raito-kun to be the violent type, Are you angry?"  
"No, I just punched you because I felt like it! Of course I'm angry you Idiot"**_

_**He said turning his attention back to the door; that's all Ryuuzaki needed for Raito to let down his guard, just for a second. Ryuuzaki pounced on Raito, pinning him to the ground.**_

_**"GET OFF ME RYUUZAKI!"**_

_**He said squirming under him**_

_**"Raito-kun shouldn't move so much...I might end up doing something shameful to him."**_

_**Raito immediately froze underneath him.**_

_**"Y-Y-YO-YOU PERVERT! GET OFF ME!!"  
"I'm afraid I cannot comply with your demands you are very angry and impulsive right now. I do not wish to fight you."  
"You Son of a Bitch!"  
"Such language is very unbecoming, Raito-kun"  
"Fuck you!"**_

_**Ryuuzaki flipped Raito on his back pinning his arms down, Sitting on his torso. Ryuuzaki kissed him fully on the lips.  
Raitos eyes widened and gasped in suprise, this allowed Ryuuzaki to explore the boys mouth. The deeper Ryuuzaki kissed Raito the more frantic Raito became, and with that Raito bit down Ryuuzaki's tounge. Ryuuzaki pulled away to see a very flustered Raito.**_

_**"Believe me Raito-kun you're tempting me."**_

_**Ryuuzaki said cooly. Raito turn his head fully to the side unable to look him in face in face anymore.**_

_**"Why can't you just let me go?"  
"..I cannot tell Raito-kun just yet."  
"I'm the victim here I deserve something, damnit."  
"Raito-kun will just have to be patient until the time comes where I will reveal everything to him. Then we will truely be together.  
"What if I don't want you?!"  
"You don't have to worry Raito-kun will want me just as much want him."  
"No I will not."**_

_**Raito stated coldly. Ryuuzaki finally lifted himself from Raito**_

_**"For now I will let Raito-kun sleep he still alittle tired."**_

_**Raito picked himself from off the floor. Just then Ryuuzaki pulled Raito into a soft short chaste kiss**_

_**"Plesant dreams Raito-kun."**_

_**Ryuuzaki before leaving Raito to wallow in his own thoughts. rubbing his mouth furiously with of his shirt, trying to forget the kiss**_

_**'I'll find some way out of here"**_

_**Raito silently vowed to himself. Still unaware of L's plans for him**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Well L has plans for Light *Le Gasp* and you'll find out in a few chapters what it is *Double wammy gasp* and that means you'll have to keep reading *Epic Violin chords gasp*I'M IN FLORIDA RIGHT NOW and I wanted to update the sooner but kept getting writer's block*damndamndamndamndamn* ( worse than the blue screen of death in my opinion anyway)

I know this chapter is kind of short I don't have anything planned out just making it up as I go..... so longer chapters in the future is my goal and a promise to you all^ ^

_**Well I'd like to know what you all think of this I'd really appreicate it and you'd be on my ....RAPE LIST MWHAHAHAHAH...Nope still can't hurt nobody....**_

_**and I'm sleepy so Oyasumi nasai -.-**_


	3. There's two of them?

Yeah Yeah I know I know what took so long to update this well I faced my mortal enemy......THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!!!...No I'm just kidding Just haven'thad that much time lately and depression got a hold on me. but even that's not going to stop me from writing. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner okay thanks for who's ever reading out there I really appreciate it.

**~Enemy Controller~**

Chapter 3

No matter how much Raito had tried to sleep he just couldn't find his way to a peaceful sleep.

'What did Ryuuzaki mean when he said that?'

_~Flashback~_

"Raito-kun will just have to be patient until the time comes where I will reveal everything to him. Then we will truely be together."

_~End Flashback~_

'I really don't want to stick around to find out what that means but then again I really don't have a choice in the matter, right now.'

With that thought Raito let out a long hard sigh

"Maybe it's not a good idea to sleep anyway who knows what'll happen if I let my guard down."

Raito's mind trailed back to the kiss. He could feel his face heat up slightly.

'Okay that probably wasn't the best thought at the moment but it still bothers me.'

Raito sat up and noticed a curtain covering the window. he stood up to look out of it.

"It's too high to climb down it, and using the sheets from the bed to make a make-shift ladder is just idiotic. I'll just bide my time and when it comes I'll make my move..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I am A line------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~8:56~

Raito tried to stay up but sleep ended up getting the best of him and he didn't sleep until about 6:43.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside the room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"B, Stop. Do not go in there."

"Why L? What's in there that you don't want me to see"

"I do not want you invading the privacy of my room."

"When has that stopped me before? And all the times when I did go in you never got so defensive. So you must have something your hiding right?"

"It's none of your concern, B."

L said now getting more agitated.

"Now, I really have to see what's in there."

B said reaching for the knob.

'It's locked, no matter.'

He pulled a key from his pocket and put it in the door. That's the only thing he got to do before he was tackled by L.

Both of them fought with eachother for several minutes, until B saw an opening and kicked him off. B quickly scrambled up and reached for the door again, throwing it open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inside the room--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the room slammed open which woke up Raito instantly.  
He began rubbing his eyes to see what was causing all the noise,  
but all he saw was a mop of familiar black hair.

"Ah, So this is what L is hiding. How adorable."

He said reaching his hand out to touch him only to get it slapped away.  
"Don't touch me you.....Ryuuzaki?"

Raito was about to insult the person he thought was Ryuuzaki but, instead got sidetracked the real Ryuuzaki.

'There's two of them great this just got better.'

"And he's feisty too. No wonder you didn't want me to see him."

"Beyond. Leave."

"Did I make little Ryuuzaki angry?"

"WATARI!"

L yelled. Immediately the old man was at side

"Please show B back to his room."

Watari nodded and came up next to B.

"Come along B."

Watari said ushering him out of the room. With almost no resistance from B.

L then closed the door and sighed and thought

'I wonder how got an extra key. I have to watch him.'

"Raito-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki."

Raito said in an almost annoyed tone. but L brushed it off.

"Did he touch you?"

"No he didn't. So you have a brother?"

"Yes, Beyond is my brother."

"Why does he call you L?"

"......Are you hungry?"

" Yes, but still doesn't answer my question."

"I will fix Raito-kun something right away."

Ryuuzaki said leaving a more confused Raito sitting on the bed.  
That's when Raito realized Ryuuzaki left and he didn't lock the door

'This my chance.'

Raito thought to himself. He listened closely to make sure that he couldn't hear anymore footsteps. He, then made his way out of the room with no Ryuuzaki in sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of this chapter I know it seemed kinda slow anyways

Raito has escaped the room but will he find his exit to the outside of estate or will he find something else... while in search.

PLease review and tell me what you think. constructive critisim is always welcomed and appreaciated

Thank you all for reading

~Enemy Controller~


	4. Necklace?

Yeah I know I'm sorry for the long update I'm kinda of happy because it's a well productive chapter, but then again I'm slowly flowing with it so try to bear with me. let's see besides that I've had writer's block.(the second most evilest thing since the blue screen of death ('-'). Well that's enough talking outta of me here's the fourth chapter Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Necklace?

'Well this something I didn't count on, but atleast I'm out of that room. Problem is which way is out? All the fucking doors look the same.'

Raito sighed dejectedly.

'Okay I just need to calm down, I don't know when he's coming back.  
I'll just look through all the doors until I find the right one.'

Raito sighed as he took hold of the first door knob out so of many.  
He cautiously peered inside only to find what seemed to be a storage room, judging from all the boxes. Since it wasn't the room he was looking for, he quickly closed and moved on to the next one.

Upon opening the next door he heard footstep approaching. Raito quickly threw himself in, still pressing up against the door. As he quietly listened to what went on. from the outside.  
"Idiot....no that's not what I said.....I don't care I want my fucking chocolate Matt...Don't play games with me!"

Raito tried to listen to rest of the conversation unbeknownst to him another presence lingered in the room.

As Raito tried to listen to more of the conversation the person seemed to walking farther away.

When Raito was just about to pick up where he left off on his expedition to find the exit. Raito opened the door slightly just to be pulled back in by a strong hand and have the door slammed in his face.

Raito closed his eyes to prepare for the impact of being thrown on to the floor.

"Well it seems as if Raito-san is lost, How...unfortunate"

His current captor said to his mockingly. Raito slowly opened his eyes only to see red hues. Sure Raito thought that was a little freaky but that wasn't what he needed to be paying attention to right now.

" Look I don't know what know what's going on or How you guys think you are. But this is getting really old really fast."

Raito said with more growing frustration.

"Please calm down Raito-san."

"Get off of me you freak!"

Raito pushed up quickly pushed him while backing up towards the door

"Better keep your voice down you if you don't want L-sama to hear."

"Do you people have anything else better to do other than to harass me?  
I just want to go home."

"You can go home Raito-san."

Raito just scoffed at him

"So glad I have your permission."

Raito said sarcastically

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kore wa yaoi desu---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito's P.O.V.

" I can lead you home Raito-san you I just want you to have something before I officially see you off."

The man urged on, and it sounded really odd.

"What is it?"

I questioned eyeing him suspiously in the dark.

"I just need you to wear this necklace."

The man held up the beautiful teardropped necklace that seemed to glow an eerie red in the dark.

'This guy cannot possibly serious."

"I don't understand."

"It's as simple as that just wear this necklace. Then I will take you home."

"Is this some weird way of trying to woo me? If it is I'm really not intrested."

"It's just a small little parting gift. No need to be so skeptical Raito-san."

'I still didn't trust him but, what's the worst a necklace could do? I mean if it means I can get the out of here and he's not going to lead me on then why should I complain.'

I grabbed the necklace out of his hand and put it around my neck. The cold silver made me shiver alittle.

"Alright. How do I get out of here?"

'I couldn't shake this nagging feeling but, that feeling disapated when he spoke again.'

"Raito-san, listen to me very closely. I want you to close your eyes and picture your home."

'I had to stop myself from punching him.'

"How the hell is that going to get me home!?"

I questioned in a harsh whisper

"I just need you to trust me."

"That's the problem I don't trust you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------NORMAL P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You trust me enough to get you out here though right? So just do what I say."

Raito closed his eyes as the piture of his house came into view. The image however faded when Raito fel a sharp pain to his neck as he fell unconscious.

"Are we really taking him back Beyond-sama?"

"Yes, we are we will come for him again rest assured. It's been such a long time, Mikami."

"Yes, it has."

"And soon**_ he_** will be back."

" Yes."

Beyond approached the unconscious Raito, picking him up bridal style in his arms and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

_"Kira-kun daisuki..."_

Beyond whispered to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the fourth chapter umm... I don't really have that much to say besides ummmm...I'll update soon please review thank you.


	5. Raito's Dream

Hey everyone this it the Enemy Controller I'm so terribly sorry. I haven't stopped writing this story I got hit with a ton of stuff I thought I could handle and thought I could write at the same time that resulted in this long wait T.T This isn't really my best work but, gone through all of my options already if I think of anything afterwards then I'll just revise it please enjoy. I'm sorry if I came up a little short....

Lastly I know I haven't been doing this for the last few chapters but I don't own Death Note

* * *

_Distortion_

_There's a man in the mirror_

_with red piercing eyes_

_A blood lust smile_

_with a face like mine._

_He extends his hand_

_beyond the mirror_

_He grabs my throat_

_and my heart fills with terror._

_He starts to tighten his grip_

_I nervously bite my lip_

_my blood seeps out from the_

_wound and on to the floor it drips._

_The image chuckles lowly_

_I glare into blood red eyes_

_they make me feel so helpless_

_So very weak inside._

_"We will be joined together_

_both body an soul_

_no one will stop me_

_I will a achieve my goal."_

_This imposter of me_

_Has altered his face_

_This distorted picture_

_has come to take my place._

_"I know I had done right_

_they all deserved to die_

_those righteous judgements that_

_I had made is what has_

_has made me defined."_

_" I am god of this world_

_I shall forever reign_

_and he who has banished me here_

_shall be grotesquely slain"_

_This is no more than a dream_

_I say_

_glaring into blood red hues_

_"So naive little boy you don't realize_

_I have control over you._

_It will soon come to light that_

_I am your nightmare come true."_

_I woke up in a panic_

_free of him, of the dream_

_The image has burned into my head_

_and now refuses to leave._

_I look in the mirror_

_and wonder is this really, me?_

_pondering upon pondering these thoughts_

_I can feel...see his hands still_

_lingering on me._

* * *

I'll be writing a poem like this every so chapter when certain things happen. Also the next chapter will follow this one...as soon as I find my flash drive or just rewrite it which ever one comes first.  
please tell me what you think

~Enemy Controller~


	6. What?

A/N I'm so very sorry here's the next chapter

Chapter 6

Raito had sprung up from his sleep and a cold sweat was evident on his face.  
Taking in the very familiar surroundings, his heart almost immidiately slowed down and he sighed a breath of relief.

'That nightmare ... it felt so real.'

All of the memories seemed to flood in. It all felt unreal like god was playing a trick on him was playing a sick joke.  
'I remember that guy knocked me out...,but atleast I'm back home that's all I really care about. '

He thought to himself, but nothing is ever that easy, that would always tug at the back of his brain.

Raito's door burst open to reveal a very shocked Sayu.

"Nii-san?"

Sayu's said cautiously

"What is it?"

Sayu quickly ran over to him to tug at his face.

" Sayu that hurts, you know?"

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't freaking out, where were you? Dad's pissed and Mom's worried."

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't come in yesterday night, mom got worried and you never called the house so..."

'Damnit'

Light got out of his bed. "I'll be downstairs in just a minute"

"Wait, I'm confused how did you get in without anyone seeing you?" she asked now leaning against the door frame.

"Sayu, can I have some privacy, to get dressed?"

"No, now because of you I can't have this room."

"Sayu."

Raito said in a warning tone.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving."

Sayu said letting the door click softly behind her, which left Raito to collect his thoughts.

'Well dad's going to kill me. Maybe I should probably go explain myself though not that they'd actually believe what happened. I don't even believe what happened. '

Raito sighed deeply in a stride towards the door. He took a deep breath, then threw it open, to reveal wide blood red orbs looking down at him.

Raito let a out a small yelp of suprise.

"Kira-sama..."

As quick as Raito could blink the image was harsh whisper that lingered in the air sent a nervous and anxious feeling down the young brunete's spine.

Raito rushed down the stairs, only to be tackled by his mothers loving embrace.

"Raito, don't you ever scare us like that again, where were you?"

"I just was at a friends house."

" And missed all your classes yesterday? I don't think so you're going to have to do alittle better than that."

Soichirou Yagami said gruffly, sipping his cup of coffee.

" It was an emergency."

" And no call, you have a cell phone yet all we got was voicemail and even if it was out of range you should been able to use some type of phone to call."

"I don't see why I have to explain myself? I'm 19 I think I'm entitled to have time without parental supervision 24/7.

Raito said slightly irritated.

"Well you live under my roof so as you abide by my rules.  
I won't have you coming and leaving as you please"

"When I leave the house I'm my own responsibility, I understand you guys are worried, but I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Then get your own place, and we won't have to anymore."

"Okay, I will then."

Both glared at eachother with boundless stubborness then they both angrily turned from eachother. So wrapped up in their thoughts they didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Sayu ran to the door throwing it open.

"BIG BROTHER! RYUZAKI IS AT THE DOOR."  
Raito stepped out the kitchen still irritated.

"Sayu I don't know anyone by-"

"What are you doing here?" he sneered The lanky figure looked at Raito with a confused look,

"You said to be over here a few minutes ago, so I rushed over to see you."

"I didn't call you over "

"There is no need to be so coy, Raito-kun everyone knows and they accept."

"What are you talking about, you creep." Raito sneered still confused and angry with situation that had yet unfold.

"Why are you being such a jerk, big brother?", Sayu interjected.

"Why are you taking his side?" Raito said in confusion.

Ryuzaki patted Sayu's head " It's quite alright Sayu-chan Raito's probably still a little mad, you know how he can be."

"You're so lucky he puts up with your mood swings, Raito"

Raito stood in confusion wondering what the hell is going on.

"Ryuuzaki it's nice to see you stop by, I know how worried you were about Raito's return home." Sachiko walked out of the kitchen to greet him

"Ah, Mrs. and Mr. Yagami it's a pleasure to see you guys again, too." He said to Soichiro, who outstrechted his hand to give him a firm handshake.

'What the hell is going on?'

" Big brother are you alright? You're pale as a sheet."  
Sayu questioned him, not exactly sure as to what was actually wrong with him.

"It's nothing Sayu, I'm fine." he assured her, quickly trying to find his resolve.

"Raito-kun there is something I must speak to you about." The look in his eyes were stern as he said that, there was something in his voice made cringe a bit with annoyance.

"Sure, Ryuuzaki." Raito said faking a smile for his guest, as he lead him upstairs to his room.

Raito queitly closed the door behind him and glared at the man who decided to perch himself on precariously on the edge of his chair near his desk.

"What the hell is going on? Ryuuzaki, L or whatever your name is! What's going on with my family?"

He asked walking towards him.

" A human wouldn't really understand, would they?"  
Light just got more agitated with the black haired man

"Well you better make me understand it and what do you mean 'a human wouldn't' understand'? "

Ryuuzaki deeply sighed innocently twiddling his toes.

" I just replaced their memories... There's no reason for glare at me so hatefully, Raito-kun.  
Why can't you just let this happen? You are making this very difficult for me and you."

"That doesn't make any sense, you asshole."

A small smile formed on Ryuuzaki's face.

"I understand that, B helped you escaped. What did he ask in return?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Beyond, doesn't do anything without asking for something in return. So tell me what is it he asked of you?"

Ryuuzaki stopped twiddling his toes and lifted his head up to meet Raito's hard glare.

"Nothing."

"You are lying."

"You don't know if I am or not."

"While I will say that my Raito-kun is an excellent actor,"

"You still look at me the same way you did back then and your eyes never lie at least not to me ."

Ryuuzaki stood up almost as if to stare him down. A small smile slowly crept on his face burning angry brown eyes staring in to a bottomless abyss of black pools.

"What gives you the right to intrude in my life?" Raito hissed

"Intrude?"

Ryuuzaki asked confused tilting his head a bit.

"Ratito-kun, I've always been here."

-

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't really been around Q_Q Ari's been telling me to update and I kept getting distracted on the upside I started school and I've kinda broken out of my little funk so I hope to update soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And a big thank you goes out to all of you that put up with me


	7. A Visitor

"I guess you can say I have a hand in a bit of what humans would call 'magic'."

"I don't believe in magic. Just tell me what's going on I'm really tired of these games."

"Raito-kun you have to understand that I can not show anything to you at the moment, unless you leave your mind in this world and come back to mine's permanently."

"Are you seriously out of your mind?"

"I am quite serious."

"Why is it so hard to get a straight answer out of you?"

Raito said throwing his hands up in frustration, he felt like he was losing his mind trying to talk to this lunatic. With a quick inhale of breath and a slow exhale he finally decided to speak again.

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you Ryuuzaki. Just tell me what you came here for."

"Beyond is planning something and I need to know if he gave you a necklace or not, if so then I implore you to come with me."

"I just got away from you, what makes you think that I'll go anywhere with you?"

"So, you do have the necklace."

"You'd still be here even if I didn't."

"Raito this is no time for you to be childish, this isn't about my want for you, your safety comes first. " "You kidnap me, try to sexually assault me, and tried to keep me captive in your home, but you're worried about my safety?!"

"I could not control myself seeing you that night for that I apologize, but you couldn't possibly begin to actually feel the pain I do, consistently watching someone you love every night, someone who can't even remember you face. Instead of being beside you all the time like I had in the past I've had to wait and become your shadow for the last century." Though Ryuuzaki's facial expression did not change Raito couldn't fully see beyond those deep pools of black.

"Look, I don't really know exactly what happened in the past to you, but the present is the only thing that matters at the moment. I know you want me to take your feelings into consideration, but you aren't taking mine into consideration."

Light closed his eye's, sighing again, " I may look like someone from your past, but I am not him." Ruyuuzaki listened to him finish, but the look remained.

" I've fallen for the person you are now and I don't care about a ghost from the past, I know what I want and I just want you and that's it." Raito was at a loss for words as Ryuuzaki's words seemed to still bounce off the walls. Raito knew he wasn't lying, but he couldn't just lie here and accept that from this stranger.

"I'm not into men Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry."  
"I'm sure you aren't interested in any men my Raito is not that promiscuous." Raito glared at Ryuuzaki again and snapped "I'm not interested in you either."  
"Playing coy like always. But, then again you've always been a bit shy about your feelings." Ryuuzaki sighed, "But we have nothing, but time to work on that Raito-kun."

"I'm done just...get out, please."  
Raito said almost growling finally giving up not wanting to say anything else to the dark-haired man. Ryuuzaki rose up from his place to head towards the door,

"Before I leave...Please do not misunderstand my feelings Raito-kun, my intentions are pure though you may not think they are, my feelings are pure nonetheless." With those last words he exited the room.

Raito was left with his own thoughts that just brought on just another headache and a soft pang deep within the pit of his heart. 'I just need to continue like I have been and everything will turn out okay, right?' I almost wanted to sulk again at my own thoughts.

The more I thought about it the more confusing it became, the less I thought about the more irritating it would be. Is this something that's just going to go away or will everything continue to fall all around me like it has done? I just suddenly feel mentally exhausted from all of this and decide to rest some more, falling on to my bed I feel a lot calmer. 'Tomorrow would be a better day, right?'

* * *

Long time no see I know school has been terrible and so have I. Q_Q Thank you for the people following and reading I really appreciate it you guys keep me going until next time. I'll try to make it longer.

Ja ne


End file.
